


Sunken

by Bloodwolf



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Anorexia, M/M, and everyones prolly ooc, it's so short, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-10-18
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:03:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodwolf/pseuds/Bloodwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Eren notices, they were together for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunken

**Author's Note:**

> Request fic from Tumblr.
> 
> My... Second thing outside Homestuck. Ha, it feels weird not writing about a stoner clown and paraplegic doing the do.

The first time Eren notices, they were together for the first time.

Kisses were frantic, bodies were heated and pulsing, and hands were wondering into unfamiliar territory. Armin would sometimes shift underneath the brunette, dragging his hands further down the blondes body. Eren complies, letting his left hand drift toward the pooling heat between Armins legs. The green eyed teen bites at pale, porcelain skin on his shoulder and his right hand drags under his shirt.

The ocean eyed teen whimpers in protest when Eren suddenly halts.

"E-Eren..?" He pants, and a brush of fingers against his rising ribs brings him crashing back to reality at full speed. He lightly attempts to dislodge himself from Erens hold and maybe explain, but the brunette beat him to it, pulling him back and looming over Armin like an angry predator. He doesn’t say anything. Just rides the blondes shirt up and stares. He can already feel the anger bubble uneasily in his stomach as he maps out Armins sunken belly and protruding ribcage with trembling fingers.

 _Breathe. Breathe. You’re not angry with Armin. You’re not angry with him_.

"Armin…" Eren’s breathing through his nose, a tell that means he’s trying not to lash. He’s succeeding so far, he just needs to remember to blink.

"Why?"

it comes out a strangled plea clawing out of his throat rather than a standard question. The brunette is putting the pieces together; the missed meals, declined offerings, disappearing during changing, and his clothes loose on his lithe form.

Eren has never felt more like an idiot. Armin is his best friend, his hopeful-future-boyfriend. He should’ve noticed earlier.

Armin sits up, nearly jerking Eren out of hid angry trance, and pulls his shirt down, his brain already forming excuses and reasons for his rightfully alarming state. But the minute timid sapphire met angry emerald, all words caught in his throat, and it was all he can do not to break down.

"Armin," the brunette’s holding his tongue. He’s trying not to lash, to pile blame. But it's so _hard._

Then the blonde confesses. There is no excuse- he’s just used to not eating. He grew up poor; there were some nights that food wasn’t even an option, and he had to learn to get used to it. He doesn’t even feel hungry anymore. He’s getting better, he insists, since he moved in with his Grandpa in Trost, but habits are hard to break.

Eren doesn’t say anything for a time, and for a moment Armin believes he’s driven the brunette away.

It was until Eren pulls the blonde to a deep, electrifying kiss did he realize that it’s _Eren_ , his first friend and hopeful love. He’s not going to leave.

He starts kissing every part of the blondes body, worshiping it like a fearful deity. From his sharp collarbones to his visible ribs, from his shallow stomach to his pointed hipbones. There was no part of Armin that wasn’t covered in wet, chaste kisses.

They climaxed together in a mess of heated kisses and too-hot flesh, and the ocean eyed teen falls asleep content.

When Armin wakes, he doesn’t know what’s more surprising: the large, tantalizing stack of pancakes, with bacon and eggs, in front of him, or the sight of Eren in an apron in the kitchen commanding him to eat.

It’s hard laughing behind shoveled portions of his breakfast in his mouth.


End file.
